1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an assembly for the adjustable support and selective positioning of high pressure spray nozzle intended to deliver cleaning liquid to the coil of large industrial size air conditioning assemblies of the type associated with large buildings, such as airports, assembly halls, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Air conditioning facilities for large indoor areas such as airports, assembly halls, commercial buildings, theaters, etc. involve the use of extremely large cooling coils generally defined by a plurality of fins disposed in immediately adjacent side by side relation to one another. The continued uses of such air conditioning facilities over a prolonged period of time naturally involves periodic cleaning and like maintenance to ensure that the air conditioning facility work at peak efficiency. However, in the maintenance of such air conditioning facility one well recognized problem is the cleaning of the coils of the type having the above noted fin like construction. Typically a high pressure spray nozzle issuing water or applicable cleaning fluid such as chemicals are directed on the cleaning coils in order to remove any accumulated dust, dirt, etc. from between the fin like configurations. The cleaning liquid issues from the spray nozzle under sufficient pressure to reach the rather small, confined area. In addition, the manipulation and maintenance of such spray nozzle, so as to efficiently reach all portions of the coils to be cleaned, presents an additional problem. The coils are generally located in a confined area. Therefore it is extremely difficult for personnel operating and handling the spray nozzle to remain in the area where the coils are located for any prolonged period of time. Adding to harsh environmental condition in which such spray nozzles must operate is the fact that frequently the coils are cleaned by liquid and or steam at uncomfortably high temperatures. Accordingly, there is an obvious need for a support and positioning assembly capable of positioning the high pressure nozzle at a preferred location relative to their impingement of cleaning fluid directing on the coil in a manner which allows the spray nozzle to be easily adjusted to effectively clean all areas of the coil. Presence of such a support assembly for a high pressure spray nozzle would thereby eliminate the necessity of one or more laborers or trained personnel from having to remain in the area where such coils are typically located for any prolonged period of time.
There are numerous structures in the prior art designed to hold various types of spray nozzles. The majority of these support assemblys are directed to the positioning and maintaining of a garden hose type structure for the watering of lawns or like ground surface areas. Such U.S. Pat. Nos. include 807,184; 684,220; 916,255; 1,590,910; 2,031,278; 2,045,336 and 3,645,484. It should be emphasized that the structure disclosed in the above noted patents are presented as being representation only of prior art development and none are believed to perform the function, service and utility of a perferredsupport assembly necessary to maintain a high pressure spray nozzle in direct cleaning relation to fin type air conditioning coils.